Don't Break My Heart
by Mixer4Life6
Summary: Annabella Cullen auditioned for the X Factor UK. When her band mates say they need a vacation Annabella decides to go back to the States where she Meets the Werewolfs. She finds out Seth Clearwater, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, and Embry Call Imprinted
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: X Factor Part 1

Hi my name is Annabella Cullen. I'm in a British/American Girl Group called Little Mix with Jade Amelia Thrilwall, Perrie Louise Edwards soon to be Malik, Jessica "Jesy" Louise Nelson, and Leigh-Anne Pinnock. In 2010 I auditioned for the X Factor alongside Jade and the guys of One Direction, Niall Horan who is Irish, Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, and Liam Payne. All the boys got through all of bootcamp except for me and Jade. Jade and I became friends during the X Factor. I decided to audition again the next year. Jesy, Perrie, Jade, Leigh-Anne, and I auditioned as solo artist but we got put into two groups Faux Pas and Orion. Jade, Leigh-Anne, and me where in Orion with another girl. Perrie and Jesy where in Faux Pas with two other girls. When it came to see who will go to the Judges house

"Do you think we will go to the Judges house" Jade said to me and Leigh-Anne

"I think so" Leigh-Anne said

"I think so we might have a chance to win this" I said

"Girls the judges want to see you" one of the producers said

We followed him to the stage

"Welcome everyone. We have decided who is going to the Judges houses" Kelly said

"The first group to make it to the judge's houses is … 2 shoes"

"Nu Vibe"

"3rd Generation"

"The Wiliest"

"Official Thieves"

"And finally Stereo Soldier of Starlight" Kelly said

I couldn't believe it all the hard work we did and it never got paid off.

The producer lead us backstage where Jade, Leigh-Anne and me started crying. One of the backstage crew came and started calling names because the Judges wanted to see them.

"If you hear your name follow me the judges want to see you" The guy said

"Perrie Edwards"

"Jesy Nelson"

"Annabella Cullen"

"Leigh-Anne Pinnock"

"And Jade Thrilwall"

I looked at Jade and Leigh-Anne, and they just shrugged. All 5 of us followed him to the stage and we lined up.

"You are probably wondering what are you doing up here" Kelly said

"We got all 5 of you because we were wondering if we could put you into a group" Kelly Said

I looked at Jade and she looked at me. Jesy and Perrie both nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Leigh-Anne said

"Welcome to the Judges House girls" Tulisa said

The girls and I shared a group hug. We ran off stage and celebrated.

"Hi I'm Perrie Edwards and I live from South Shields and I'm 17" Perrie said

"Hi my name is Jade Thrilwall. I also live in South Shields. I auditioned for the X Factor in 2008, 2010 and 2011 and I'm 17" Jade said

"Hi my name is Annabella Cullen. I'm from America. I live in a small town called Forks, Washington. I auditioned for the X Factor in 2010 and 2011 and I'm 16" I said

"Hi I'm Jesy Nelson. I'm from Romford and I'm 20" Jesy said

"Hi I'm Leigh-Anne Pinnock. I'm from High Wycombe and I'm 20" Leigh-Anne said

"Well whose house are we using for practice" Jade said

"Not mine since I live in America" I said

"Well we can move to my house" Perrie said

"That's a great idea" Jesy said making Leigh-Anne, Jade, and me nod

"Let me call my mum" Perrie said dialing a number

We were waiting for someone to pick up.

"**Hello" Perrie's mum said**

"**Hi mum it's me Perrie" Perrie said**

"**What happened? Are you ok? Did you make it?" Perrie's mum asked**

"**Nothing Happened mom, yes I'm ok, and I didn't make it as a solo artist I got put into a group last minute" Perrie said**

"**That's great honey, so why did you call me" Perrie's mom said**

"**I have to ask you a very important question" Perrie said**

"**Ok what is the question" Perrie's mum said**

"**Can me and my band mates rehearse at the house" Perrie said**

"**You can sweetie whenever you guys need to" Perrie's mom said**

"**Thanks mum" Perrie said**

"**You're welcome" Perrie's mum said**

"**I've got to go bye mum" Perrie said **

"**Bye sweetie good luck. I'll be voting for you" Perrie's mum said**

"**Thanks again mum" Perrie said hanging up**

"What did she say" Jesy said

"She said yes" Perrie said

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

"What song are we doing?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie." Jesy said

"That's a great idea!" Perrie exclaimed.

"Who will be singing first?" Leigh-Anne asked.

"Annabella and I can sing the first verse." Jade said

"That's a great idea!" Leigh-Anne said

"Well let's sing." Perrie said

Jade and Annabella

Perrie

Leigh-Anne

Jesy

All

Annabella and Jade

The smell of your skin lingers

On me now you're probably on

Your flight back to your hometown

All

I hope you know I hope you know

Perrie

That this has nothing to do with you

All

Its personal, myself and I

Jade and Annabella

We've got some staightenin out to do

All

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

Leigh-Anne

But I've got to get a move on with my life

All

It's time to be a big girl now

Jesy

And big girls don't cry

"Wow that was awesome" I said

"We sound so good, I think we are going to pass to the live shows" Jade said

"I'll be right back guys, I'm going to call my mum." Jesy said taking out her cell phone walking to the kitchen.

"I'm calling my sister Rosalie." I said taking out my cell phone and walking outside

I dialed my sister Rosalie's number and waited for to pick up.

"Hello?" Rosalie said

"Hey Rose! It's me Annabella." I said

"Hey Anna, how's the X Factor thing going?" Rose asked.

"I got put into a girl group." I said

"That's great. Who is in the band?" Rosalie said

"Remember Jade Thirlwall the girl I became friends with last year?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember her." Rosalie said

"Well she is in the group along with Perrie Edwards who is 17 and is from South Shields like Jade, Jesy Nelson who is 20 and is from Romford and Leigh-Anne Pinnock who is also 20 and she is from High Wycombe" I said

"That's great that Jade is in your group well Emmett wants to talk to you I'll talk to you later. Bye." I said

"Bye Rose." I said

"Hey Anna how's the X Factor going?" Emmett asked.

"It's going great." I said.

"I heard you got put into a band with Jade." Emmett said.

"Yeah it's great to see her again." I said.

"Well Jasper wants to talk to you. Bye Anne good luck!" Emmett said

"Bye Emmett. Thank You." I said

"Hi Anna." Jasper said

"Hi Jazz." I said

"Watcha Doing?" Jazz said

"Just finished with group rehearsal for Judges House." I said

"What song is your group doing?" Jazz said

"Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie." I said

"Well I got to go. Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Edward are hunting so they will call you later" Jazz said

"Bye Jazz!" I said

"Bye, Anne!" Jazz said "Oh one more thing Rosalie said to tell Jade she said hi!"

"Ok I'll tell her." I said

"Bye." Jazz said

"Bye." I said hanging up and going inside to the Living Room

"Jade, remember my sister Rosalie." I said

"Yeah I remember her why are you asking?" Jade said

"She told me to tell you hi." I said

"Next time she calls tell her I said hi." Jade said

"Ok." I said "I miss Collin."

"Who's Collin?" Jesy said

"Well he's my…. Uh…. Um… boyfriend" I said

"YOU'RE BOYFRIEND?" Jade yelled

"Yeah." I said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jade asked calmly

"Because I lost your number and I didn't have a way on how to contact you." I said

"How long have you and Brady been dating?" Perrie asked.

"Nine months now." I said

"Wait what happened to Seth,? I thought you two were still dating." Jade said

"Who is Seth?" Leigh-Anne said

"Seth is my Ex-Boyfriend, we used to date." I said

"When did you guys broke up?" Jesy asked.

"September 15, 2009" I said

"Wow, did he break up with you or did you break up with him?" Perrie said

"He broke up with me." I said

"Why did he break up with you?" Leigh-Anne said

"He broke up with me because he thought I was cheating on him." I said

"Who did he thought you, where cheating on him with?" Jade asked.

"Embry" I said

"Who is this "Embry" guy anyway?" Jesy said putting quotation marks around Embry's name.

"Embry Call was my boyfriend before Seth." I said

When I finished my sentence my phone started blaring out Tick Tock by Kesha.

"Who is it?" Leigh-Anne said

"Collin is calling me." I said seeing Collin's picture pop up

"Put it on speaker and answer it." Jade said

I answered the phone and put it on speaker like Jade said.

"Hey Babe" I said trying not to laugh. Jade, Perrie, Jesy and Leigh-Anne were too trying not to burst out laughing.

"Hi!" Collin said sounding a little upset about something

"What's wrong?" I said

"Well Jared came up to me today and he said he saw you and Brady kissing five weeks ago when we had a bonfire." Collin said

"Who is Brady?" Jade whispered in my ear while Perrie, Jesy, and Leigh-Anne where beside me to hear my answer.

"Brady is Collin's best friend." I said

"Oh!" All the girls whispered

"IS IT TRUE ANNABELLA OR NOT?" Collin yelled startling all 5 of us.

"It's not true Jared is a moron." I said

"Sorry I yelled at you babe, I just don't want to lose you." Collin said

"Aww!" Perrie said out loud

"Way to ruin the moment Perrie." Jesy said out loud for Collin to hear

"Who was that?" Collin said

"My band mates." I said glaring at Perrie who hid behind Jesy

"Are they boys or girls or both?" Collin asked.

"Girls" I said

"Oh what are their names?" Collin said

"Jade Thirlwall She is 17 and she is from South Shields, Next is Perrie Edwards who is also 17 and is also from South Shields. Next to Perrie is Leigh-Anne Pinnock, she is 20 and is from High Wycombe, Last but not least is Jesy Nelson, she is also 20 and is from Romford" I said

"Oh, Ok." Collin said

"Collin get off the dam phone!" Collin's mom yelled

"Well I got to go, tell your band mates I said hi." Collin said

"Sure I'll tell them." I said

"Love you babe!" Collin said

"Love you too, baby." I said

"Bye" Collin said

"Bye" I said hanging up

Time Skip to Judges House

"We are in Greece." I said happily to Paul, Jared, Sam and Emily

"Can't believe you're going to Greece, Annabella." Jared said

"It's hard to believe that you're in the X Factor in the UK and won't be home till it ends." Sam said

"I know guys, I miss you guys so much and I'll bring a gift from Greece and the UK." I said

"Well, we got to go by Anne." Paul said

"Bye guys!" I said hanging up

"Come on, Annabella we are next." Perrie said

"I'm going, I'm going." I said getting up from the couch

Skip to the Performance

"Ok girls let's see what you got." Jessie J said

Jade and Annabella

Perrie

Leigh-Anne

Jesy

All

Annabella and Jade

The smell of your skin lingers

On me now you're probably on

Your flight back to your hometown

All

I hope you know I hope you know

Perrie

That this has nothing to do with you

All

Its personal, myself and I

Jade and Annabella

We've got some staightenin out to do

All

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

Leigh-Anne

But I've got to get a move on with my life

All

It's time to be a big girl now

Jesy

And big girls don't cry

"Thank you girls" Tulisa said

When we went backstage Jesy started to cry

"Don't cry Jesy" I said hugging her

Skip to the result of who is going to the live shows

"So girls I'm sorry but" Tulisa said

"You have to do it all again because you're going to the live shows"

"OMG, thank you, Tulisa." I said getting into the group hug

"You're welcome girls." Tulisa said

We ran all the way to a long hallway. I took out my cell along with Perrie.

"What are you guys doing?" Leigh-Anne asked

"I'm calling Collin, Emily and my mum." I said

"Who is Emily?" Perrie said

"Emily Young is my friend and Seth's and Leah's second cousin and Sam's fiancée." I said

"Who is Leah?" Jesy said

"Leah Clearwater is Seth's older sister, Emily's second cousin and Sam ex-girlfriend." I said

"Who is Sam?" Jesy said

"Sam Uley is my friend, Leah's ex-boyfriend and Emily's fiancée." I said

"Oh, ok." Jesy said

I called Emily and Sam answered.

"Hello?" Sam said

"Hi Sam its Annabella." I said

"Hey a how's it going?" Sam asked.

"Is Emily, Paul and Jared with you?" I asked.

"Yes why?" Sam said

"I have some bad and good news to tell you guys." I said

"We are listening." Sam said

"I got through the Judges House and but I won't be home for 5 months." I said

"That's great A can't believe you got through." Emily said

"We will miss you Anna" Paul said

"I'm going to miss you guys too" I said

"Well we got to go bye, A" Sam said

"Bye, Anna" Jared and Paul said

"Bye, A" Emily said

"Bye guys!" I said hanging up

"I'll call Collin later." I said to the girls

"What about your mum?" Jade asked.

"I'll call her later too." I said

"So what are we singing for the first live show?" Jesy asked packing up like the rest of us

"I was thinking Super Bass by Nikki Manaj." Leigh-Anne said packing up her things

"That's a good idea." Perrie said

"Leigh-Anne and Jesy can start it then me and Annabella." Jade said

"Yeah I was thinking about that Jade." Leigh-Anne said

Time skip to the first Live Show

"I'm really nervous" I said

"Me too but don't stress it Anne we are going to do good" Jade said

"Now welcome Rythimix with Nikki Manaj Super bass"

Jesy

All

Perrie

Annabella and Jade

Leigh-Anne

Leigh-Anne and Jesy

Jade, Annabella and Perrie

Jesy

Boy you got my

All

Heartbeat

Jesy

Running Away

Leigh-Anne

This one is for the boys with the booming system

Top down AC with the cooling system

Jesy

When he come up in the club he be blazin' up

He got stacks on deck

Like he savin' up

Leigh-Anne

And he ill He real He might got a deal

Jesy

He pop bottles and he got the right Kind of built

Leigh-Anne

He's so shy and I'm loving his tie

All

Coz he's slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, Oh

Perrie

Yes I did,

Yes I did

All

Somebody tell him who the eff I is... Rythimix

Leigh-Anne

Back coupes up

Back dudes up

And chuck the duce up

All

Boy you got my heart beat running away

Beating like a drum and it's coming your way

Can't you hear that Boom bada boom bada boom bass

Annabella and Jade

You got that super bass

All

Boom ba da boom boom ba da boom bass

Annabella and Jade

You got that super bass

Leigh-Anne and Jesy

Boom ba da boom,

Boom ba da boom,

Boom ba da boom,

Boom ba da boom

Perrie, Annabella and Jade

Bass, Bass, Bass, Bass, Bass, Bass, Bass

All

Can't you hear that boom ba da boom boom ba da boom

Annabella and Jade

You got that super bass

All

Boom ba da boom boom ba da boom bass

Perrie

Baby

All

See I need you in my life for me to stay

No, No, No, No, No I know you'll stay

Perrie

No no no no no don't go away ayy Hey

All

Can't you heart that ha ha

Can't you hear that ha ha

Can't you hear that ha ha

Can't you hear that

Leigh-Anne

Yeah it's that super bass that

Leaves me hasty boy I won't

Be losing faith

It's the rhythm of bass inside of me

My heart is beating over time

It's getting to the point Imma

Saying bye bye?

Beat is racing

Mind is racing

Super bassing keeps me chasing

All

Boy you got my heart beat runnin' away

Beatin' like a drum and it's coming your way

(Jade and Annabella: it's coming your way)

Can't you heart that boom, badboom, boom, badboom, boom

Jade and Annabella

You got that super bass

All

Boom, badaboom, boom, boom, badboom, boom

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away beatin' like

A drum and it's coming your way

Can't you hear that boom, badboom, boom, boom, badboom, boom

Jade and Annabella

You got that super bass

All

Boom, badboom, boom, boom, badboom, boom

Bass…

"Good job girls I think you girls will be the next big thing." Louis said

Jade and I looked at each other smiling

"Great job girls, I thing that performance was great." Kelly said

"Loved it girls." Gary said

"All 5 of you girls are great, and you sound great together." Tulisa said

"Thank you girls you may go now." The announcer said

Backstage

"That was so cool" Leigh-Anne said

"Yup that was" I said

End of Chapter 2


End file.
